


Nightmares Bloodhound x Pathfinder

by TheCouch_Potatoe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe
Relationships: Bloodhound/Pathfinder (Apex Legends)
Kudos: 5





	Nightmares Bloodhound x Pathfinder

Bloodhounds walked through the woods, the cold crisp air hitting their face. They ran a hand across the wet grass. This felt nice just them and the sound of nature. They laid down smelling a handful of grass. They’ve missed this. The games never left them with much free time. That's when the peaceful moment they were enjoying came to an end. They heard something crack and the air was no longer cool but freezing cold. Each breath they took began to hurt. They searched for their mask but it was gone. Something wasn't right; they never left without their mask. They searched for their ax and it too was gone. That's when they began to worry and tried to call for Arthur but no response came. A surge of panic shot through their veins.

“Arthur! Arthur!” They called out as they ran through the forest. 

That when they ran into something. They looked up at the glass wall. It looked sickly familiar. They began banging on it, kicking it but it didn't crack. They growled using their shoulder to ram into the glass. That didn't work either. They looked up seeing someone they had not seen in years. Their father.

“Papa!” they called out to him now desperately hitting the glass.

“No, no, no '' They clawed and screamed, even cursed at the allfather but nothing seemed to work. 

The ice finally engulfed the man running outside.    
  


“Papa!” They fell to their knees, a sob escaping their lips. 

They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard the glass cracking. They turned their head up just as the glass broke. The force of the coolant pushing them back. They coughed violently as it went into their lungs. That's when they saw their mask they desperately crawled towards it the pain in their chest becoming unbearable. Just as their hand touched their hand it disappeared. Their view distorted for a split second and then they realized their hand was over a corpse. The corpse of their uncle.

“Ar-Artur?” their voice raspy.

“You foolish child you've killed us all! You’ve put your trust into a machine! It'll kill you and everyone you love and only you are to blame!” His eyes closed.

“Artur?” They shook him gently.

“Artur!” They shook him, hugging him tightly crying over his corpse as his blood stained their clothes.

“No. No! NO! Not again!” they screamed. 

Their hearts stopped when they heard footsteps. They turned around coming face to face with a mrvn unit. That stupid bright screen flashing a smiling face. Almost as if it was mocking them. They snarled, throwing their sleeves at it. What they were trying to achieve they didn't know they didn't care all they cared about was avenging the death of those they loved. It punched them. They clapped a hand over their injury. They hissed like a wounded animal when they looked up they realized they were not gonna make it. A gun was pointed at their face. The exact same one they used to kill that beast when they were younger. And then it went black.

They woke up screaming their heart threatening to beat out of their chest. They rolled out of bed falling to the grown. Their hands clumsily flew up the shelf next to their bed searching for their mask. The thud of their body hitting the floor is what woke up Pathfinder. 

“Friend are you alright?” Path stood up grabbing their mask gently placing it to their face. 

They pressed it tightly against their face as they struggled to breathe normally. 

“Was it another nightmare love?” Pathfinder wrapped his arms around them.

Their muscles tensed. They might not have been able to grab their mask but they were able to grab a knife. They plunged it into Pathfinder's chest. Path looked up at them and shook. The glass on his screen shattered as the knife passed through it into the more sensitive wires. A black liquid leaked out of him, that probably wasn't good. He pulled the knife out of his chest and moved back slowly standing at the other side of the room. Bloodhounds curled up into a ball struggling to regulate their breathing. 

“Bloodhound, sweetie I need you to focus on my voice” Pathfinder said softly. 

They nodded in response clutching their chest.

“Breathe in” They took a deep breath.

“And breath out” And they did.

Pathfinder did his best to talk them through their anxiety attack. Bloodhound finally calmed down. 

“See honey everything alright! You're safe, you're in your house and you're with me.” Path said happily, his voice glitchy slightly.

“I… Pathfinder can you come here please” They set the mask down and reached for him. 

“Are you sure friend, are you alright with contact now?” Pathfinder tilted his head. 

“Yes. I am alright now I would like to… I would like to have a hug if that-” Path cut them off wrapping his arms around them.

“Was it the one where I hurt people?” Path asked.

“I-yes, that one where I watch my parents die” They buried their face in the fabric of his neck.

That's when they felt something wet soaking their shirt. They pushed him back and noticed the cracks on his screen.

“Did I do this?” They cupped his face.

“You did but this is my fault I shouldn't have touched you when you were in that state”. 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to I-”   


“I know, You love me and would never hurt me on purpose” Pathfinder pressed his optic against their cheek.

  
  


“You need to be repaired love” They kissed the top of his head.

  
  


“Oh that's alright we can fix this tomorrow” his voice slightly glitching as he spoke.

They shook their head, “You do not need to sacrifice your wellbeing for me”.

“But you must be very tired and I-” Bloodhound cut him off, placing a finger over where his mouth would be.

“I have gone without sleep before I can do it again. Do not worry about me felagi I will be fine, it is you I am worried about '' They cupped his face.

¨That's not healthy, friend! Will you go to bed once I am repaired?” Path tilted his head.

¨Yes. I could not go to sleep knowing that you are hurt” they kissed the side of his face. 

They stood up grabbing his hand leading him into another room and turned the lights on. They patted a table with their hand signaling him to sit there. Grabbing supplies from a box they began replacing the wires that needed to be and fused together others. Pathfinder jumped suddenly.

¨Is there something wrong, love?¨ They pulled their hands out of his body, placing one on his shoulder.

¨Are you alright?¨

¨Oh nothing just the red and blue shouldn't touch” they looked down and pulled and replaced the two wires.

¨There. Is everything working as it should?¨

¨Yes thank you friend I very much appreciate it” He pressed his optic against their cheek. 

Pathfinder got off the table grabbing their hand, dragging them back to bed. Pathfinder laid down connecting to his chagrin station. Bloodhound watched him and was about to turn around when Pathfinder grabbed their hand.

¨Stay” Bloodhound didn't like the look Path was giving them. 

They could never say no to him.

¨Please?¨ Path gave a gentle tug on their arm. 

His grip never tightened or loosened giving them the choice, he wasn't forcing them if they were uncomfortable. Pathfinder understood how bad those nightmares could get, he understood Bloodhound's distrust towards him. But Path didn't care how many times they pushed him away, he was determined to make them happy. And that is what made Bloodhound fall for him. 

¨But I have hurt you? How could you trust me enough to stay by your side while you are unconscious?” They looked at him, their eyes filled with confusion and hurt. 

Hurt because they were scared, scared of what they might do to him. The other day they shattered his optic today they stabbed him. What if the next time he was hurt was the last. They started shaking, the idea of losing him was too much to bear.

¨Because I love you¨ they looked up tears forming in their eyes. 

¨I love you and I know you love me and would never hurt me on purpose¨. 

¨But what if I do something worse than today?¨

¨You will not. I know it because I know you know deep down you could never.¨ 

¨But-¨ he cut them off.

¨If you do not feel safe around me that is understandable I can sleep outside tonight¨.

¨No that's not it, I want nothing more than to be beside you my love¨ they sat next to him.

¨But the one I do not trust is myself¨ they raised a hand to touch his face but retracted it.

Pathfinder grabbed their hand putting it to his face. 

¨That's okay because I trust you! And Artur is here so he can watch you if you do not trust yourself¨.

Upon hearing his name the bird preached itself on Pathfinder's head. They let out a snort. They loved how he could always find a positive to the dullest of situations. 

¨Thats is something I might be alright with¨ They pressed their forehead against his.

In response, Artur cawed loudly making them both giggle. It was funny how quickly Artur began to trust Pathfinder. Artur had broken his wing and Pathfinder took care of him despite how often the bird attacked him. Bloodhound was hesitant to allow Pathfinder to care for their bird but seeing as he had brought Artur to them, they agreed. And they became best friends after that. They laid down on the bed feeling how Path wrapped his arms around them. Artur decided to use their face as a pillow. Which was fine with them as it was not the first time.

¨I love you¨ they whispered.

¨I love you too!¨ Pathfinder tightened his grip around them.

They closed their eyes and for the first time didn't have any nightmares. 


End file.
